fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
King Flareflesh
Summary King Flareflesh is a minor character that has only appeared once in Break Away. He was the king of a skeleton fortress (Despite being a zombie) hidden behind a waterfall in Frostisle and his throne is said to be underneath the crater of a volcano. At least that was the case before he got killed by Aqua because she believed that he was not doing his job properly. Personality When you first encounter him, he seems to appear as being very arrogant and condescending. Believing that he is above everybody just because he's a king and the most powerful being in his fortress and this is why he is the king. Although he is still under the authority of The Overseer and Aqua. He is forced to do what they tell him to do just like every other monster that is sent to Oasis (Although not all of them are under Aqua's authority). Although he seems to be afraid to admit it at first. But eventually when he lost his fight against Billy and Rona since his life was on the line, he tries to confess it to them. He goes into a berserk mode when he gets mad enough. One way it once got activated is when he got to a point where he thinks he is about to win a fight. But then eventually he found out that he isn't by surprise, causing him to go berserk. In his berserk mode he gets more durable, stronger and he is capable of causing more ground to collapse. He also often talks communicates with broken grammar. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, Higher in Berserk Mode Name: '''King Pyroflesh '''Origin: '''Break Away '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fire zombie Powers and Abilities: Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, can create a "invisible wall made strong material" surrounding himself, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification via Berserk Mode, his skeletons that he summons are only sword, bow and arrow wielders and they have no other powers or abilities Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Causes the floor of his own arena to fall into a pit of lava) Higher in Berserk Mode Speed: Hypersonic '(Kept up with Alice whose speed is comparable to Donnie) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown (Is too fat to even lift up it's own arms.) Striking Strength: Small Building Level Durability: Small Building Level (Far superior to other undead creatures in the land. He was even able to take hits from the main characters of Break Away who are capable of taking down most undead creatures in one hit), Possibly Higher 'with the "invisible wall made strong material". (Both Alice and Billy were unable to demolish it with several of their own attacks) 'Stamina: Unknown: He is too fat to even move his body. All of his powers are activated by shouting certain words such as "ARMY SKELETONS!" or "GRAVITY MAGIC!" so we can assume that he would be able to use spells for a long time Range: 30 Metres (Was about to cause the floor to collapse under Billy's paws at a range that he was still barely able to throw a stone at him. He could also summon fifty skeletons in this area.) Standard Equipment: None ' 'Intelligence: '''He doesn't seem to have very good grammar, he does have his own undead minions that he commands. He tries to use all of his powers to take down the opponent. He does sometimes surprise attack his opponents too such as surprising Rona and Billy by suddenly make the floors underneath them out of nowhere. And when two of the characters got hit and damaged by his fire balls. He realised that the best option would be to attack them by summoning an army of skeletons surrounding them while they were hurt and trying to get up. And when he was in his berserk form while they tried to run up to his invisible wall and try to damage it. '''Weakness: '''He is so fat that he can only sit. Although he has a invisible wall surrounding him, he doesn't have a roof protecting him. If he gets too dizzy, all of his powers will be negated and he won't be able to do anythin, one example being when Billy manged launch a directly onto his head so and it hit him hard that it managed to make him dizzy and he was unable to even think properly for a certain amount of time. '''Noteable Attacks and Techniques: Gravity Manipulation: '''It stops his opponents from taking off the ground. Rona and Billy were unable to jump off the ground after he activated this. '''Fire Manipulation: Can shot multiple fireballs towards the opponents across the battlefield. I can imagine it looking like this except there is a extra fireball in between that great big gap. He can also spread fire across the ground. I can imagine it looking just like the fireballs except they move twice as quickly and it's fire on the ground instead of fireballs. Summoning: '''Can summon fifty different skeletons that are on the level of other fodder monsters in Break Away which are still 9-A, but on a much lower level to an unknown extent most likely the same level as the giant. However, we do know that they can die from attacks of beings that are on Flareflesh's level about three, two or maybe just one hit. '''Earth Manipulation: Causes the ground to start crumbling and there is lava underneath the holes that had been formed from floors that have collapsed. The area that he can cause to crumble will result in leaving a piece of ground that is only one metre squared and all the ground that is inside of his invisible wall. It also takes around thirty seconds for all of the ground to collapse. Although when he is going berserk. Every single piece of the ground collapses except for the area that's inside of the invisible wall. It also takes only ten seconds for it all to fall apart. Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Loses: Inconclusive matches: